


Migraine

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Frustration, M/M, Perfume, Shopping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Ils étaient dans la parfumerie depuis presque une heure, et Daiki ne pouvait plus de ça.Il n’aimait pas bien les parfums, mais ils ne l’avaient pas trop dérangé.Il les mettait, un peu, et il ne le dérangeait pas les sentir sur quelqu’un d’autre.Mais c’était vraiment trop.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Migraine**

Kei tournait parmi les étagères, armé de cartes et d’un air presque rêveur, pendant qu’il continuait à vaporiser parfum sur ceux et les sentir, concentré, comme si ce test était fondamental.

Après il se tourna vers Daiki et il le mettait la carte sous le nez, en le poussant à sentir le parfum, sans le donner possibilités d’issue.

Ils étaient dans la parfumerie depuis presque une heure, et Daiki ne pouvait plus de ça.

Il n’aimait pas bien les parfums, mais ils ne l’avaient pas trop dérangé.

Il les mettait, un peu, et il ne le dérangeait pas les sentir sur quelqu’un d’autre.

Mais c’était vraiment trop.

À moins de vingt minutes depuis qu’ils avaient entré, il avait commencé à sentir les premiers signes d’une migraine, et dans ce moment il lui semblait vraiment que sa tête était en passe d’exploser à tout moment.

Il avait essayé plusieurs fois à demander à Kei s’il avait décidé, ou à l’adresser vers un parfum plutôt qu’un autre, mais l’aîné ne voulait pas décider. 

« Kei... » il lui murmura à un certain point, en grimaçant, tandis que l’autre continuait à essayer les parfums plus divers.

« Quoi, Dai-chan ? » il demanda, en se tournant vers lui aves les sourcils levés. « Ça va bien ? » il demanda ensuite, probablement en le voire pâle.

« Non, je ne me sens pas très bien... je crois que soit la faute du trop parfum, j’ai vraiment mal de tête... ça te dérange si je sors ? » il demanda, en tiquant.

Inoo haussa les épaules, pas du tout préoccupé.

Ensuite, il alla vers les étagères et saisit avec de l’air déterminé la boîte d’un des premiers parfums qu’il avait essayé, en se dirigeant à la caisse.

« Tu peux commencer à aller, si ne te sens pas bien. Je paie ce et te rejoins. »

« Tu... avait déjà décidu lequel tu voulais ? » Daiki avait les yeux grands ouverts et une expression presque bouleversée.

« Ouais. Je m’amusais à essayer les autres aussi, mais c’est que voulais. » était la réponse de son copain, donné avec un sourire, avant de porter le parfum à la caisse.

Arioka resta immobile pendant quelques seconds.

Maintenant, le choix était vraiment dur.

Il ne savait pas si était le parfum que lui avait donné cette migraine.

Probablement, ce que le confondait au point de se sentir mal, était Kei.

Ce qu’on faisait, pour amour.


End file.
